After Hours Behavior
by SussiRay
Summary: The team has a night off and decide to go to a bar together. Emily and Hotch hang out together having fun watching the other team members. Then they leave together... Updated 11/5!
1. Bar Behavior

After Hours Behavior

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story... this doesn't have anything to do with my "Men don't" series... just something that popped into my head. It will be three chapters long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Chapter one – Bar Behavior

Their latest case had been a bad really one. But finally after almost two weeks in Denver the team had caught the latest creep of the week and prevented him from killing anymore women. Before that case they had been in Florida a week and before that they had spent almost two weeks in St. Paul chasing after a crazed psychopath and his equally deranged wife.

They were spent. They had no energy left and thankfully they now had a few days with only paperwork to do in front of them. And finally, after more than a month, they had a night off!

"So, who's up for a drink?" Morgan asked when they finally were able to leave the bullpen.

A chorus of "I am":s and "Count me in":s sounded across the bullpen. The only one who wasn't joining the fun was JJ who had already left to go home to Will and Henry. Hotch who was in his office was still unaware of the plans for the night.

"I'll go and ask Hotch if he wants to come." Emily told the rest of the team.

"Good luck..." Morgan huffed. "Do you really think that he will leave this place?"

"It's worth a try." Emily answered shooting him a glare. "It's always more fun when Hotch comes along." With that she made her way up the stairs and knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in." Came from the other side of the door and Emily entered.

"Hey, Hotch."

Hotch looked up from his stack of files and saw Emily smiling down at him.

"Me and the rest of the team are going out for a drink in a few minutes. We were just wondering if you felt like coming along."

Hotch thought about it for a short moment. If anyone else on the team had asked him he was sure that he'd have said no. But looking into Emily's big brown eyes full of anticipation he just couldn't tell her no. Not because he'd feel bad about disappointing her. Just because he really wanted to spend some more time with her outside of work.

"Sure, Prentiss. I'd love to come."

//////////

Arriving at the bar chosen by Morgan the colorful group made their way to a table in the back that was big enough for the six of them. Rossi and Morgan both headed for the same stool, the one facing the bar where the pretty female bartender was working. Morgan came winning out of that battle and Garcia quickly grabbed the chair next to him making Rossi move even further over. Next Reid plopped himself down next to Rossi seeing his chance to question the elder profiler about old cases he found particularly fascinating. That left the last two chairs for Emily and Hotch but neither of them seemed to mind.

But before sitting down Hotch decided that he might as well get them their first round. So he asked the team what they'd be drinking. He got the usual answers. Morgan, Reid and Emily wanted beer and so did he. Rossi was going with scotch and Garcia wanted some garish fruity thing to match her outfit.

As he made his way towards the bar he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned and was met by Emily's smiling face.

"I thought you might need some help." She said.

"Thanks, but I can probably carry the drinks myself." Hotch answered giving her a small dimple. Not that he minded her company. Not at all. But he could have just gotten a tray to carry the drinks on.

"Oh, I didn't mean carrying the drinks..." She smiled at him. "I meant ordering Garcia's drink. We wouldn't want that cute bartender to get the wrong idea about you now would we?" She joked.

Actually no, scratch that. She'd be more than happy if that a little too pretty bartender got the wrong impression of Hotch.

"You're right." Hotch cut off her internal musings. "We wouldn't want that." He gave her another dimple although this one was a little more stiff than the last one.

Emily wasn't sure but she thought she saw something flash over Hotch's face. Could it really have been disappointment? Or was she imagining things?

They got up to the bar and placed their order. As they stood waiting to get all of the drinks Hotch let his eyes sweep over Emily and he noticed something. The dark gray suit she had been wearing earlier was gone and in its place was a pair of black pants and red low cut top. The top gave him a nice view of Emily's chest and he could feel something fluttering deep in his stomach. She looked really nice. No, more than nice. She looked beautiful... And sexy.

"You've changed your clothes." He said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have. Didn't really feel like going to a bar wearing a suit. That's a little out of place, don't you think?" She said before she was able to stop herself. "Ehm... not on you though." She pried her foot out of her mouth looking at Hotch in his buttoned black suit, crisp white shirt and neatly tied red necktie.

"Thanks..." Hotch answered flatly which didn't make Emily feel like any less of an ass.

As their drinks arrived Emily tried producing her wallet to pay for her drink but Hotch just put his large hand over hers and pushed her wallet back into her purse.

"I'll get this round, Prentiss. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Hotch. I'll get the next one though."

Then Hotch noticed two tiny glasses filled to the brim with a clear liquid standing next to the pints of beer and Garcia's pink drink.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the two glasses.

"That is two small glasses filled with an alcoholic beverage known as tequila. Popularly known as a tequila shot." Emily answered giving him a bright smile.

"I know _that_, Prentiss." Hotch shot her a friendly glare. "I was wondering why we have them. I didn't order them."

"I did. I thought that we should have a head start on the others." She said and raised her glass downing its contents.

Hotch not wanting to be left behind also swallowed his drink in one swift swig.

When they got back to their table everyone cheered and Garcia bounced up and down on her stool almost falling over as Emily placed the bright pink drink complete with a gold umbrella in front of her.

//////////

Thirty minutes later the group had dispersed somewhat. Left at the table were Garcia and Reid who were having an animated discussion about some graphic novel. At the other end of the table Hotch and Emily were sitting a little closer together than earlier fueled by beer and more tequila shots.

Together they were having a fun time watching as Rossi made his signature move on the bartender. First he'd ask for some obscure expensive whiskey. Then when he had her attention he'd show her his FBI ring and introduce himself as _Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi_. Then if he was lucky the female in question would say that his name sounded familiar and he'd go in for the proverbial kill mentioning his many books and million dollar book deals.

Leaning closer to Hotch Emily stage whispered. "I don't know about this one... Do you think he'll be able to close the deal?"

"She is looking a little reluctant." Hotch agreed.

"Maybe this one doesn't want to go home with Grampa." Emily snorted laughing at her own joke earning herself a glare and an eyebrow from Hotch.

"No, look..." Hotch started looking back at Rossi and the bartender. "He's showing her the ring. We may have misjudged her." He smiled and placed a hand on Emily's thigh not really registering were he put it.

Emily felt something warm land on her right thing and glanced down finding Hotch's hand there. He didn't seem to notice where his hand was and she didn't remove it. It felt nice. It made her feel safe. And it also made a small fire light up in her belly.

"Wow, look at that." Hotch said bringing Emily's attention back to him from the hand still on her thigh. "I think he got a number."

//////////

"Look at him." Emily told Hotch and leaned in even closer. It was now two pints and three tequila shots each later and physical restrictions between the two were becoming less and less present. "What do you think he calls that move?" She asked him brightly.

They were now watching Morgan as he made his way around the dance floor followed by a gaggle of scantily clad young women. Morgan was looking like he was enjoying himself immensely and it looked like he really was trying to give each girl some much wanted attention.

"Maybe it's the "I'm an alpha male who tackles serial killers for a living"?" Hotch chortled and downed the last of his beer. He looked at his empty glass and then at Emily's.

"You want another?" He asked her.

"Yeah, please." Emily answered and started to get off the stool only to be stopped by Hotch.

"You wait here, I can go by myself. It looks like Morgan soon might become the first person to drown in a group of women. You might want to be around for that." He gave her a dimple.

"Alright. But don't leave me for someone prettier. Come right back." She smiled a wide smile at him. Then her brain caught what she had said. Did that sound a little flirty? Had she just flirted with Hotch? She looked at him. His cheeks looked a little flushed and he was smiling at her. He looked really good. He looked really sexy actually, with his dark piercing eyes and those cheekbones. That fire flickering in her belly just grew a little stronger.

"I'll be right back. After all there's not a woman in this place that's prettier than you."

Now _that_ sounded exactly like flirting

//////////

Another hour later it was only Hotch, Emily and Garcia left at the table. Reid had excused himself twenty minutes earlier to get another beer and had not been seen since.

"Were do you think Reid has gone to?" Hotch asked scanning the room.

"No idea." Emily answered also letting her eyes sweep from the bar to the dance floor and over the tables.

Hotch did another take and as he did that he noticed something. There were at least five different men in that bar who were looking at Emily. And they weren't just sneaking glances. They were full on _staring_. It was pretty dusky in the room but he was still convinced that one of the creeps looking at her even had his tongue hanging out.

Hotch turned his head slightly to the left to discretely have a look at Emily. She was still searching the room for Reid. He was pretty sure that she didn't realize that there were at least a hand full of jerks in that bar that would be having nasty fantasies about her later that night. He thought that all of them looked like they were unsub material.

He kept his eyes on Emily. He didn't like that other men were looking at her like that. He didn't like it when men looked at _any_ of his female colleagues like that. But that didn't mean that he didn't get why they were looking. Emily was very beautiful. Actually she was just down right hot as hell. Legs that went on forever. Big brown eyes and long soft hair. And the top she was wearing tonight was doing things to him.

"Hotch." Emily brought Hotch back to reality by nudging his arm. "Where did you go?" She asked but didn't give him the chance to answer. "Look at that." She said pointing at a table a few feet away.

There Reid was sitting opposite a girl who by the look of it also was wearing mismatched socks.

"Look at that. He found the second person in the world who'd play chess in a loud and crowded bar."

//////////

After almost two hours of watching her watch Morgan Emily turned towards Garcia.

"Why don't you join him?" She asked smiling at the tech kitten. "I'm sure he'd love to dance with his Baby Girl."

"Oh, I don't know." Garcia answered. "I probably couldn't keep up with that hunk o' dancing love."

"Well, you won't know until you try." Emily encouraged her. "Or, what do you say, Hotch?" She turned to get Hotch's point-of-view but before anyone could say anything they were interrupted by a waitress placing a drink in front of Hotch.

"Compliments of the lady in the blue top." She told Hotch pointing towards the bar.

Both Hotch and Emily turned and saw a pretty blonde giving Hotch a smile and a wink. Emily looked at Hotch and tried to read him. Did he enjoy getting drinks from random slutty girls that were showing _way_ too much cleavage? She couldn't tell from looking at him. Even in this less than sober state he managed to keep his face almost completely expressionless. And to her disappointment she realized that her profiling skills were a little off in her less than sober state.

Without really realizing it she put her hand on Hotch's arm. She turned back to look at the bitch in the blue top. She was still looking their way. What kind of woman is this? Doesn't she see that he is _with_ someone. He is sitting next to another woman for God's sake! She moved her hand from Hotch's arm to his thigh and caught the girl's eye. She gave her a glare rivaling anything Hotch could deliver and smiled to herself as the bitch in the blue top backed down.

"Emily!" Hotch's raised voice caught her attention. She realized that she was the only one looking at the other woman and felt a little embarrassed. Where did that possessive feeling come from?

"Look at them dancing together." Hotch said and pointed towards the dance floor where Garcia and Morgan were bouncing around together next to a large group of girls with very sour expressions on their faces.

"Ooh, that looks fun! Let's join them." Emily exclaimed and jumped off the stool she was sitting on. Unfortunately her drunk legs wouldn't carry her and she crashed right into Hotch elbowing him in the side.

"Ooof! What did I do to deserve that?" He asked shooting her a dimple.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hotch." Emily huffed. "Maybe my legs are trying to tell me something. Maybe I'd better go home before I break something vital."

"Okay. You want to share a cab?" Hotch asked. "We do live pretty close to each other so there's not really any point going in separate cabs."

"Sure, let's go."

//////////

Sitting close to Hotch in the backseat of the cab their legs pressed firmly against each other Emily felt the fire in her belly raging. Encouraged by the copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed during the night she again placed her hand on his thigh. Although this time she slowly moved it up and down feeling the smooth material of his dress pants under her hand. She turned towards him and before she had time to do anything Hotch's lips came crashing down on hers.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please make my day by hitting that review button!**

**Fair warning about the next chapter... it will be M-rated (whatever will they be doing...)**

**If you don't feel like reading something M-rated give me a shout and I'll PM you a T-rated version...**

**Sussi**


	2. Bed Behavior

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review chapter one! **

**And to all who has put this story on their alert. Woohoo! You're great!**

**A special thank you to **_**anna**_** who has given me so many reviews. Thank you!**

**Okay... so here's chapter two and like I said it is filled with M-rated deliciousness...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter two – Bed Behavior

Pulling back Hotch looked at Emily's mussed up hair and swollen lips. Hair that was mussed up and lips that were swollen because of him.

"Oh my God, Emily I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He spluttered nervous that she'd slap him.

"Shut up and come back here." Emily whispered and pulled him back capturing his lips with hers.

"Alright folks, here we are."

The voice of the cabdriver brought Emily and Hotch back to the reality that was the backseat of a cab. Looking a little guiltily at the cabdriver Emily took out her wallet. But before doing anything else she made a bold decision.

"Hotch, do you want to come up for a cup of coffee?"

Hotch looked at her and felt the flutter in his stomach again as well as something else... A little further south. He didn't want the night to end yet and a cup of coffee was better than nothing.

"Sure." He said and slipped the driver a few bills as he got out of the car following Emily into the building.

//////////

When they got into Emily's condo Hotch started walking towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked him with a surprised tone in her voice.

"I thought I'd help you make the coffee." Hotch answered looking at her with a touch of confusion in his dark eyes.

"Oh, Aaron." Emily smiled at him. "Don't you know that coffee means _sex_?" She arched an eyebrow at him and started walking up the stairs towards her bedroom.

After a very brief moment of confusion Hotch's lips formed a small o. An expression that was quickly replaced with a wide grin as Emily's red top landed at his feet. Not wanting her to continue any further without his help he hurried after her stumbling a little on the staircase.

Dimples fixed firmly on his face Hotch followed Emily into her bedroom. Grabbing her by the waist he spun her around earning himself a happy squeak. Pressing his lips to her neck he sucked and bit at her pulse point.

"Come on Agent Hotchner... Let's get you into bed." She smiled seductively at him and pulled him towards the bed by his tie pulling it loose and discarding it to the side.

Climbing on top of Emily as she sat down on the bed Hotch placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her down onto the bed. Bending over her he pressed his rough lips against hers pouring all of the desire that had been building inside him during the night into the kiss. Deepening the kiss he nudged his tongue in between her lips willing her to let him in. When she parted her lips he forcefully thrusted his tongue inside wanting to explore every nook.

Emily let out a sultry moan and arched into Hotch. She pressed her breasts against him rubbing her rapidly hardening nipples into his shirt clad chest. She ran her fingers through his short hair scraping her nails against his scalp and felt what she did to him pressed against her thigh. She reveled in the feeling of his heat on her.

Hotch growled low as Emily's pert breast pressed against him and he felt his entire body responding. Especially one specific part. He was getting harder by the second and he desperately wanted every scrap of clothing that was keeping him from feeling her naked breasts against him gone. Now! Sitting up he straddled her pinning her legs down onto the bed.

"This is a _very_ sexy bra." He said tugging at her black satin bra. "But it'll just have to go." He grinned at her as he eagerly undid the front clasp of her bra snapping one of the straps in the process. That made Emily giggle.

"Impatient much?" Emily smiled at him and shrugged off the remains of her bra. Looking up at Hotch she saw the dark lust burning in his eyes as he was slowly and deliberately taking in her naked form.

"Wow. You're beautiful." He growled deep bringing one hand up to her breast to rub his thumb over the hard nub. The way she arched into his touch made him smile. "I really should have torn your clothes off a _long_ time ago."

Emily wriggled in pleasure under his rough calloused hand. But she wanted more of him on her. She wanted his _hands_ on her. She wanted his _lips_ on her. She wanted his _teeth_ on her. And she wanted to feel his naked skin against hers. Grabbing his shirt she ripped it open scattering the small buttons all over the bed and the floor.

"Now, who's impatient?" Hotch chuckled as Emily put her arms around his neck beckoning him closer. A wicked twinkle flashed in his eyes as he realized just _where_ she wanted him.

Bending down he latched onto her left breast flicking the erect nipple with his tongue. As Emily squirmed under him he took the sensitive bud between his teeth biting it lightly. She arched into his mouth and he took that as permission to bite a little harder.

The breathy moans and whimpers coming from Emily were driving Hotch mad and all he wanted was to feel her. All of her. He used one hand to tug at her pants while the other still kneaded her breast. As he tugged harder he could hear Emily laughing. Letting go of her pants he looked up at her with frustration all over his face.

"You might want to unbutton those first." She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "But I must say I am _really_ enjoying your enthusiasm."

Not wasting any more time Hotch unbuttoned Emily's pants struggling slightly due to the combination of alcohol and excitement running through his veins. Pushing her pants down in one swift yank a muffled moan left Emily as he started stroking her through her damp panties. She bucked against his fingers as he pulled down the last satin barrier between him and a completely naked Emily.

Smiling to himself Hotch slid a deft finger in between her glistening folds causing Emily to gasp and grab on to the sheets beneath her. He played skillfully with her clit and watched hungrily as she squirmed and pushed herself against his fingers. Rubbing circles with his thumb, he slid another finger inside her.

Breathing hard Emily felt a delicious dizziness engulf her. She was coming closer and closer at the touch of Hotch's able fingers. She couldn't help but moan his name as his thumb pressed down hard on her little bundle of nerves. Heat crashed over her as she came all over his hand with one last breathy moan.

"Oh, Aaron..."

Hearing his name leave the lips of the gorgeous naked woman under him Hotch felt himself being painfully restricted by his own pants. Turning his attention towards his fly he made Emily whimper at the loss of contact. Then she realized what was in front of her and started tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Pulling them down to his knees freeing Hotch's willing erection she sucked in a breath at the sight.

"Oh my! Hotch..." She closed a fist around him and started stroking his length slowly. "I knew you were packing... But obviously I had _no_ idea..." She purred raising an eyebrow at him and licking her lips.

At the feel of her soft hand fondling him Hotch's breath hitched in his throat. A low moan escaped him and he bucked into her hand. His arousal encouraged her on and she pushed him back onto the bed. Then she pressed a hungry kiss to his lips before trailing wet kisses all along his body. Starting at his neck and stopping at the inside of his muscled thighs.

She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled a mischievous smile. Agonizingly slow she started licking his shaft. She swirled her tongue around the tip like it was the tastiest popsicle ever. Hotch couldn't help but buck into her mouth. Emily took that as an invitation to swallow him whole. He let out a muffled squeak as he felt Emily's warm wet lips all around his throbbing length.

His eyes transfixed on the dark head bobbing up and down Hotch felt himself grow if possible even harder. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her. He wrapped a hand in her soft hair and pulled her up to his mouth. Sucking on her bottom lip he felt her small hands cupping his ass and pushing herself against his erection.

Emily straddled him rubbing her wet core against him. He felt like exploding and couldn't take it any longer. He smoothly he flipped them over making Emily squeal with delight. Now he was on top of her. He pushed her thighs wider apart and all she could do was purr and let him.

First he just teased her entrance with his tip. A cocky smile spread across his lips as Emily let out a soft whimper. Then with one able thrust he was deep inside of her. A strangled gasp left him as he felt her tight and wet around him.

Emily scratched her nails all along Hotch's spine as he continued to thrust slowly in and out. The feeling of her nails on his bare back made all of the nerve endings tingle. He bent down and sucked on her neck while increasing the speed with which he moved inside her.

He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the finishing line and he wanted to take her with him. So he allowed his left hand to glide in between her thighs and reveled in the passionate sound she made as he stroked her clit. She was getting close. He leaned down and took one of her nipples between his teeth squeezing lightly. Feeling her clenching around him Hotch's thrusting became more and more frenetic.

Emily wrapped her long legs around his waist and pushed him deeper. She was ready and she wanted him along for the ride. Feeling Hotch filling her with every thrust she wriggled under him pushing up matching his pace. Capturing his lips she felt the second wave of the night build in the pit of her stomach and crash over her. Screaming his name she pressed herself against his chest.

Feeling Emily push herself against him Hotch sought her eyes and saw that they were dark with uninhibited lust. That sight and the knowledge that it was all because of him sent him right over the edge and he bit down on Emily's shoulder as he came with one last hard thrust.

Hotch exhaled a deep ragged breath and lowered himself down next to Emily. Pulling her close he placed a kiss on her neck. Snuggling her even closer they both fell asleep almost immediately. Both completely worn out.

//////////

Hotch woke up feeling like someone had jumped repeatedly on his head while wearing platform shoes. He glanced at the clock. 4.30 am. Still early. No need to get up for at least an hour and a half.

But as he closed his eyes intent on going back to sleep something hit him. He didn't have his clock on the nightstand to the right of the bed. He had his on the left side. He pried his sleepy eyes open again and took a look around. This wasn't his place.

He carefully turned over and saw a naked body lying next to him. Prentiss! He's lying in Prentiss' bed. He pulled down the sheet covering him. Apparently he's lying _naked _in Prentiss' bed. How did he get here. What had he done? Well, he could guess what he had done...

Falling back onto the pillow and closing his eyes last night's events started flickering before him. He'd been at the bar with the team. He'd been sitting with Prentiss the whole night. Drinking a lot. And then drinking some more. And then the cab ride. He had kissed her. And then he had come back to her place. And then they had screwed each others brains out right here on this very bed.

God it had been _good_. No more than good... _Fucking fantastic_. But she's his subordinate. He can't have sex with his subordinates... No matter how good the sex was. God it was good. The way she had squirmed with pleasure at his touch and the _sounds_ she had made. The way she had screamed out his name when she came. He felt his body tremble just thinking about it.

And that's why he had to leave now. He's the boss. There are rules. It could ruin both their careers. No, he can't do this. No matter how much he wants to.

Careful not to disturb Emily Hotch climbed out of the bed. Treading quietly he went around Emily's bedroom collecting the clothes that he had sent flying a few hours earlier. Pulling on his boxers he searched the room for his pants and shirt. The pants he found on the floor next to the bed. His white dress shirt was flung over a dresser. He pulled it on and noticed immediately that it wouldn't button. Almost all of the buttons were ripped off. Grabbing his tie he crept out through the bedroom door and quietly padded down the stairs. Finding his suit jacket where he had left it on a hanger by the front door he pulled it on before quietly slipping through the front door leaving Emily asleep in her bed.

Alone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please don't hate me!**

**So... this was my first attempt at smut. Please tell me how I did. Leave a review and I'll love you almost as much as I love Hotch in Kevlar...**

**Sussi**


	3. Bad Behavior

**A/N: Thank you oh so very much to everyone who read chapter two!**

**Hope you like this final chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter three – Bad Behavior

Hotch was slowly walking down the streets between Emily's condo and his own apartment. The cold air quickly sobering him up and his mind buzzing with a mixture of different emotions.

He tried to convince himself that he indeed had done the right thing leaving Emily after the most amazing sex ever. It really had been _amazing_ but it just couldn't happen again. And this way they could hopefully go on pretending like it never happened... Or at least treat it for what it had to be. A one time thing.

He was her superior. And superiors can't sleep with their subordinates. If Strauss ever found out that he and Emily had slept together she'd have a field day. He could just imagine the smug smile she'd have glued to her face when she'd sign off on their transfers. And the look in her eye when she'd proceed to throw him out on his ass.

But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't deny how badly he wanted to go back and just fall into bed with Emily again. At several times during the short walk, they lived less than twenty minutes apart, he stopped and contemplated turning around. But he knew that if he went back and gave into his desires he'd never be able to leave. He'd stay in her bed forever.

So he just kept on walking.

//////////

Emily slowly pried her gravelly eyes open and glanced over at her alarm clock. Five AM shone back at her in glaring red numbers.

Something had woken her up. She shuddered. The bed felt cold. And empty. That was what had woken her. And something was telling her that it shouldn't feel that way. She had a sneaking suspicion that something had happened the night before. Something nice. Something that was probably the reason that she was a little sore.

Then it all came flooding back. The bar. The cab ride. The bed. The sex. Hotch.

Oh God, Hotch!

Patting the bed to her right she felt that the spot where Hotch was supposed to be sleeping was empty. She opened her eyes and could still see the dent that his naked body had made but there was no sight of that body.

Getting out of bed she pulled the sheet close around her body shielding herself from the cold. Flipping the light switch she scanned the room. On the floor was her pants, her panties and what was left of her bra. A smile flickered across her lips as she remembered Hotch's rough treatment of that particular piece of clothing. Her smile failed however as she noticed that none of Hotch's clothes were on the floor.

Maybe he had put them back on. Maybe he was downstairs. She quickly made her way down the staircase and into the open spaced living area. But there was only dark and quiet. No Hotch to be found.

Was he really gone? He had kissed her first. He had treated her to two utterly magnificent orgasms. He had spooned her as they fell asleep. And now he had left?

Feeling her blood begin to boil Emily quickly made her way back up the stairs and threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing her gun and a coat she hurried downstairs again and out the door. She was going to go to Hotch and give him a piece of her mind. Whether he wanted it or not.

//////////

Striding down the dark streets Emily's mind was everywhere. She just couldn't believe that Hotch had done something like that. Just left her there in her bed alone. Like a jackass.

Picking up her pace Emily continued to mill over the events of the night. Thoughts of how she for a second or two had freaked when her brain grasped the fact that she'd slept with her boss flew through her mind. That got her thinking that if she had freaked out he must have been on then brink of a coronary when he found her naked in bed next to him.

As the wind grazed her face she felt her frustration with Hotch dwindle. She turned around the corner of Hotch's block and saw the dark apartment building towering not far away from her.

She thought how he must be knee deep in worries right now. She could just imagine him pacing the length of his living room or flipping through some case file thinking about her and about the team. And of course about the Strauss monster that consumed straying agents alive. She too shuddered at that thought. But she wouldn't let Strauss deter her.

She reached the front of his building and made her way through the entryway. Now feeling the complete opposite of what she had felt just half an hour earlier. Granted she still didn't enjoy his way of dealing with what had happened. But she got it. He'd seen the risk of both of their careers going down the drain and done what he thought was best.

Now however she was going to do what she thought was best.

//////////

Hotch was sitting at his dining room table having a cup of coffee and leafing through a case file. But he wasn't really reading it. He was still thinking about Emily. He felt like a complete ass.

Maybe he should try talking to her tomorrow. He just didn't know what to say. "Sorry about banging you and then leaving you. Just wanted to let you know that it can't happen again" just didn't seem to cut it.

A soft but determined knock sounded at his front door. For a second he wondered who it could be at this time in the morning. Then he realized that there was only one person that it could be. He trod over to the door and looked through the peephole anyway. He was right in his guess.

He undid the chain and turned the locks. He had only opened the door a small sliver when it was forcefully pushed open and Emily flung herself at him.

Grabbing hold of Hotch Emily pressed her lips against his. She wanted there to be no doubt about why she was there. Yes, her first intention had been to tear him a new one but now she just wanted him to know that she wanted him and she was prepared to fight for what she wanted.

Hotch stumbled a little at the force with which she threw herself at him. For maybe a moment he didn't really know what to do. He just stood there feeling her arms around his neck, her lips on his and her tongue gliding along his bottom lip. Then the fire inside became to hot to ignore and he grabbed Emily pulling her onto the couch.

He let his fingers travel up under her shirt and a dimple appeared when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. The sensation of her hot breath on his neck was almost entirely controlling him. But then his foggy brain caught up to what was happening and he reluctantly pealed himself off of her.

"Wait. No. Emily, we can't" He stuttered as he took a few stumbling steps away from her.

Emily looked at him her hair tousled and her eyes wild and dark. She pouted at him and all he wanted to do was fling her over his shoulder and carry her off to bed.

"Why not?" She asked looking at him longingly. "Don't you want to?" She stood up and walked over to him. Again she let her arms snake around his body and she pressed her lips to his neck.

Hotch took another few steps back trying to pull away from her. He was fighting the fire with all the willpower that he could possibly muster up.

"_Of course_ I want to." He admitted without any hesitation. "I think it is pretty obvious that I want to." He allowed himself to smile a small smile at her. "That wasn't my Glock that you were feeling."

Emily chuckled and let her eyes roam to the part of his body in question. "I figured as much... Then tell me what's bothering you." She knew what it was of course. But she wanted him to say it out loud so that she could help him change his mind.

Hotch sat down on the couch again keeping his distance from Emily. His body wasn't quite over the feeling of her bare skin and he didn't want to give it any false hope.

"You must know what's bothering me." He said looking at her as she sat down next to him. "We work together. I am your superior. There are rules." He looked at her pleadingly. He really wanted her to understand that he wanted her so badly it hurt but it was just too big of a risk.

"Aaron..." She deliberately used his first name. "We are both professionals. We can handle this situation. We shouldn't have to give up on something that could be great."

She placed a hand on his thigh. Just like she had done the night before in the cab and just like that time he felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. To make her his.

"But what about the team?" He asked trying hard to stay on topic.

"They'd be happy that we both found someone. Besides there's no need telling them yet"

She smiled at him and again he could feel that by now familiar flutter in his stomach. But a part of that happy feeling was still mixed with doubt.

"What about Strauss?" He knew he was grasping at straws.

"Strauss can watch for all I care! Aaron, I don't know what this thing between us is but I'd really like to find out." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

He looked at her completely abashed. Did she just say that? He felt the flutter overpowering the doubt. Actually, he felt the flutter kicking the doubt's ass. And he felt a small laugh bubbling up inside him.

"I don't know about you but that is a little bit too kinky for my taste." He snorted.

Emily gave him a saucy smile and pulled him closer pulling herself onto his lap. She saw the change in his eyes. The subtle doubt was gone and in its place was excitement. Right then she knew that he was all in. "Alright, we'll keep to ordinary sex then." She laughed and poked him in the side.

"Oh, I promise you, it'll be anything but ordinary." Hotch shot her an eyebrow and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against her neck and felt the excitement flow through him as he heard a soft moan leaving her.

As he slid her shirt over her head and his mouth found her bare nipple he thought to himself what an extremely dumb move it would have been to try and deny his feelings. Picking her up he carried her to his bed with every intention of making the earth beneath them quake.

//////////

After spending the rest of the morning in bed with Hotch doing nothing but extraordinary things Emily had hurried back to her place to get some proper clothes. She had a feeling that showing up in the bullpen in a flimsy shirt without a bra would cause some unhealthy excitement among the male agents.

Walking off the elevator she was instantly met by Garcia's curious eyes and her purple and pink ensemble. Still a little hung over the clothes actually hurt Emily's eyes. But that didn't stop her from wondering how long Garcia had been lying in wait by the elevator doors.

"Good Morning, Poodle!" Garcia greeted Emily.

"Morning, PG." Emily answered amazed that Garcia could be so chipper after a bender like last night's.

"So..." Garcia looked questioningly at her from behind her pink glasses. "What happened to you last night?" She smiled. "I noticed that you and the boss man left together. Did you spend the night getting to know each other in deliciously carnal ways?" Garcia wasn't one to pussyfoot around an issue.

"Who did what to whom?" Morgan's dark although today rather scratchy voice sounded behind them.

"Em and Hotch." Garcia told him happily. "They spent the night fornicating..."

"We shared a cab!" Emily interjected hurriedly.

"And that's all?" Morgan asked crooking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. That's all. What did you think? Did you actually think that I would sleep with Hotch? Or that he'd do his subordinate. That would just be plain bad behavior." She laughed and patted Morgan on the shoulder.

Morgan chuckled and inclined his head in a "of course the straight laced Aaron Hotchner would never do that – what was I thinking" gesture.

"God! You people are so repressed it's not even funny!" Garcia exclaimed and stalked away towards her dungeon on her pink and purple wedges.

Walking towards her desk Emily looked up at Hotch's office and found him looking through the blinds at her. She smiled at him and received a small dimple in return. Feeling the fire dwelling in her belly lit up like a bonfire she thought to herself.

_Oh...This is going to be fun._

_**THE END**_

**A/N: That's it! I really hope that you liked it. Please let me know. **

**I am currently in the final weeks of working on my Bachelor's thesis and under a lot of pressure and reviews is a perfect way to light up my day!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sussi**


End file.
